Rukia's Cold
by Renee N Snider
Summary: Rukia gets sick, and takes a little too much medication!
1. Chapter 1

Rukia awoke with a painful and weak groan, she rolled over slid open the closet door.

"Ichigo…" she said softy. She felt her forehead, she was burning up, her stomach was both queasy and aching with sharp pains, "Ichigo!" Rukia whined a little louder. Rukia whimpered holding her aching stomach, "Ichigo!" she shouted jarring Ichigo awake from his peaceful sleep in his bed.

"what is it midget? I was having a nice dream." He said groggily. He said up quickly after looking at Rukia, she was pale, her cheeks were red and she was sweating and breathing heavily, he went over to Rukia and felt her forehead, "Rukia! You're burning up!" Ichigo said worried. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia much to her surprise, he carried her over to his bed a laid her down covering her up in his sheets. Rukia blushed, but it couldn't be seen threw her already red cheeks. Ichigo pulled the sheets over her and she rolled to the side curling up. Ichigo's scent is al over the pillows and blankets. Rukia thought to herself, she smiled inside her head, she liked the scent it was comforting, but he'd never no, she'd never tell him for fear of rejection. She watched Ichigo leave the room, she pulled the blankets over hear head, chills running down her body. She was about to drift back to sleep when the blankets were peeled back enough for her to see Ichigo's face. She sat up when she caught the smell of the food he had brought her.

"breakfast in bed?" she said stuffy and confused.

"well your sick, you need to rest." Ichigo said with a huff, "Now eat, I don't wanna hear you complaining." Rukia smiled. "thanks Ichigo, this is really nice of you." Rukia started to eat. Ichigo tried to hide his smile Rukia looked cute even when she was sick.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, "I… um, I… put some cold medicine on the try, you better take it." Rukia nodded and took the pills chasing them down with some orange juice. Ichigo took the try after she had finished eating she yawned the medicine had begun to kick in. she looked over at Ichigo her eyes were heavy.

"Ichi…" she said sleepily.

"yeah?" Ichigo replied sitting next to her on his bed. The medicine had taken compete effect over Rukia as she sat there thinking this was a dream.

"even in my dreams…" she said in a hypnotic tone. In her dreams? Ichigo thought to himself. The medicine must have been a little too strong for her, it's making her loopy. I should have some fun with this. He laughed to himself.

"what about your dreams?" Ichigo said with a smile, "I'd like to hear about them." He reached out and grabbed her tiny hand. Rukia smiled sweetly.

"your always so kind to me, even when I'm awake, I no this moment isn't real, and I don't know if I can ever really tell the real Ichigo, but I can tell you, sense this is only my dream." Rukia said with a smile and a sigh.

"tell me what Rukia, you no I'd love to hear anything you have to say." Ichigo replied smirking to himself.

"I love you Ichigo, ever sense I meet you, I can't get you out of my head, you even here, in my dreams." Rukia said moving closer to Ichigo kissing him softly on the lips, Ichigo was a little shocked but he softly kissed her back. "if only I could tell you when I wake up, but I don't have the courage." Rukia smiled before she fell backwards passing out and then falling asleep. Ichigo put some pillows between them and fell asleep on his side of his bed. Rukia woke up her stomach no longer hurt, her head was clear, and she felt happy, hyper and like her old self again. She touched her lips with her hand. That kiss felt so real. She blushed and then noticed Ichigo was asleep next to her. Some day I'll tell you. She thought to herself.

"Ichigo!" she said excitedly shaking Ichigo awake. Ichigo groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, "Ichigo? What's wrong?" Rukia asked gently grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and shaking him. Ichigo rolled over, his face was pale, his cheeks read, and there was sweat across his brow.

"Dammit Rukia, you gave me your midget cold." Ichigo whimpered coughing into his hands.

"Now its my turn to take care of you." Rukia said with a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school together for a change, Ichigo couldn't stop thinking of Rukia's delusional confession, he wanted to tell her he felt the same way, but he want sure how. His hands grazed his lips and his face turned red remembering the short but sweet kiss.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said harshly.

"Huh? Oh what midget?" Ichigo replied walking into a light pole.

"That, you fool, watch were your going, why are you so spaced out any ways?" Rukia asked. Ichigo rubbed his head and glared up at Rukia.

"Dammit midget you could have warned me sooner!" Ichigo shouted.

"I did, but you wouldn't wake up." Rukia sighed, "so." Rukia said impatiently.

"What?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"What's got you so distracted!" Rukia asked with a huff.

"It's nothing." Ichigo sighed.

"Nothing that sent you into a pole." Rukia replied.

"Its none of your business!" Ichigo huffed before storming off.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What midget!" he replied.

"Never mind." She snarled. Ichigo took a step forward then shirked as he fell down an open manhole. Ichigo climbed out of the hole wet and pissed he walked over to Rukia he grabbed her arm and after some time of struggling and shouting they were down town and Ichigo was buying two snow cones. "Ichigo." Rukia said confused taking the snow cone, "what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Just didn't wanna skip school alone is all." Ichigo sighed. Rukia looked at Ichigo oddly then started to eat her snow cone. A very small smile came across Ichigo's face. Why is Rukia so cute. He thought to himself. He sighed and started to eat his cone, they walked down the streets chatting. They were about home walking down the river side the sun was setting Ichigo stopped in his tracks Rukia turned towards him, he was looking at the sun she could tell he was thinking something, she wished she could read his mind it would make this so much easer.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said approaching him. "Ichigo… what's wrong you've had something on your mind all day. I can read you like a book so don't bother lying." A smile crept across Ichigo's face he let out a soft chuckle and looked at Rukia, his eyes were soft, kinder than usual. He came close to Rukia looking at her his expression seemed so gentle. Rukia looked up at Ichigo she looked blankly at him. His face moved closer towards hers and without warning his lips gently pressed agents hers. Rukia's eyes widened she was in completely shock, she had no idea how to react, she was happy, so very happy. But she had been completely taken off guard. Ichigo pulled back his same gentle expression remained.

"Ichi…go…" she said resisting the urge to touch her lips.

"I really like you too, Rukia." He said with a sift smile.

"How… did you… no… I?" Rukia stuttered.

"You confessed after you had to much cold medicine." Ichigo replied.

"That wasn't a…" Rukia gasped she buried her face in her hands. I said all those things! I kissed him! I thought I was dreaming! Rukia thought in panic and embarrassment. She felt Ichigo's hand graze her cheek, her face was lifted form her hands and her kissed her again softly.

"Don't be so embarrassed." Ichigo said kindly, "It's not like you midget."

"I'm not a midget!" Rukia shouted kicking Ichigo in the shin and storming up. Ichigo hobbled after her shouting and thinking, she's still so cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo was relaxing in his desk. School had just let out and he was waiting for Rukia to finish the last chapter of her book. She wouldn't budge until she had finished it. Ichigo didn't mind he enjoyed it actually, Rukia looked pretty while reading and the various faces she kept making were very funny. Keigo was Buzzing around her trying to get her to go on a date with him. Rukia was annoyed Ichigo cold tell.

"Keigo…" Rukia said seriously.

"Yes Kuchiki-Cha?" Keigo asked batting his eyes.

"I will never, EVER date you." Rukia said putting down her book.

"Awwww! Come on Kuchiki-Chan! One date! Please!" Keigo begged. Ichigo sighed he was fed up at this point. He reached over and grabbed Keigo, pulling him way from Rukia.

"Keigo…" Ichigo sighed, "Leave my girlfriend alone!" Ichigo said raising his voice slightly.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Keigo shirked giddily. He began to buzz around Ichigo prodding him with questions, until Ichigo punched him in the face. "You scoundrel! You cad!" Keigo whined running away. Rukia blushed a little it was the first time Ichigo had referred to her as his girlfriend.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said shyly.

"Yeah Rukia?" Ichigo replied with a kind smile. He ran his hands threw his orange locks.

"Can we… go… on a…" Rukia stuttered.

"Were would you like to go?" Ichigo asked grabbing Rukia's hands.

"The park…" she replied.

"Alright let's go then." Ichigo said smiling. They left the classroom holding hands and made there way to the local park. Rukia went over to the swing set and Ichigo followed behind her. She sat on the swing and after a few filed attempts to make the swing go Rukia crosses her arms and looked at Ichigo was having no trouble with the swing.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said frustrated, "how do you make this contraption go?" Ichigo sighed and stopped his swing with no effort. He walked behind Rukia and with some hesitation he grabbed her tiny waist. Rukia was surprised by it, she blushed just a little. Ichigo pulled her back and then pushed her forward. Rukia swung forward.

"Oh my gosh! I'm swinging!" she said her voice full of excitement. Rukia Swung back, Ichigo reached out grabbing her thin waist he pulled her backwards, he back brushed agents his chest for a short second before he gave her a more forceful push forward. As Rukia began to swing higher and faster she looked back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, "that's enough!" Ichigo smiled and kept pushing her. "Ichigo! I want off!" Rukia begged. Ichigo grinned and as Rukia came back he held out his arms, he caught and grabbed her as she hit him. Ichigo flew back a few feet Rukia in his arms. They laid on the ground Rukia blushed noticing Ichigo was under her.

"so, did you like the swing?" Ichigo asked.

"yeah, I did." Rukia smiled just before planting a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips.


End file.
